Becoming One
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Are you ready for me Logan?" James asked softy, his fingers pushing back some stray hair on Logan's forehead. "I'm ready James." JARGAN. Written for ImSoNinja. Smuff


**Okay, I'm gonna give you some Jagan sexiness. I've never really written anything without Carlos, besides small little one shots. Well, I guess this is one. ANYWAY. this is all for ImSoNinja, because shes my buddaayy and she asked me to do this pairing a long time ago, and this story is wayyy overdue. Hope you enjoy this JOE. haha!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything you may recognize in this story.**

The four boys of Big Time Rush had endured a long day of singing and dancing, and now all they really wanted to do was just relax. On the ride home, Logan had his ear buds in listening to his iPod. Not bothering to take them out as they walked into the apartment, he went ahead and got himself something to eat while the rest of the boys retreated into their shared rooms. He had sat down at the counter, eating his snack and listening to his favorite song, If I Had You by Adam Lambert. Yeah, that caused a lot of teasing from Carlos.

Finishing off his food, Logan walked into his room, his eyes staring down at his iPod, his thumb spinning through the songs, when he decided that he really needed to pee. Walking into the bathroom, he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing James, soapy and dripping with water behind the shower's glass doors. His hair was soaked, slicked back and dark.

Logan hadn't heard the water running with the American Idol runner up singing in his ears. He popped the headphones from his ears.

And then, James turned, his eyes widened as he caught sight of Logan. Suddenly, the smaller boy set his iPod onto the sink. His fingers began to trail down his grey cardigan's buttons, popping them through the small holes slowly. He slipped the clothing down his shoulders, followed by his white V neck. James' mouth went dry as he stared at Logan's creamy white skin, toned muscles exposed as he let his pants fall to the tiled floor. Then, his tight blue boxers dropping down his legs.

And he slid the glass door open, stepping into the line of water, instantly gleaming as the liquid soaked his nude body. "L-Logan?" James asked nervously as the smaller teen took the wet wash cloth from his hands, lathering it with more vanilla scented soap.

"Let me do this," Logan whispered, licking his pink lips as he stared up at James with half lidded eyes, his dark wet hair now over his forehead. Then, James shuddered as he felt his friend begin to massage his chest, leaving soap trailing on his muscular pecs. The sandy haired boy watched as Logan's teeth clenched his lower lip, longingly watching as the white foam trailed down James' abdomen, dripping from his hardening cock. Logan's brown eyes gleamed at the sight, feeling his own manhood growing in size.

"Ahh, Logan..." James closed his eyes, feeling a slender hand wrap around his length. Logan dropped the cloth, bringing his body to James', their wet skin making contact. And they both groaned as their fully erect cocks slid against one another, the water making their bodies quite slippery. James' hand found it's way to the back of his friend's head, pulling him up into a kiss. Their mouths instantly locked, Logan's bottom lip between both of James'. The dark haired boy let go of the taller's length, letting all ten fingers entwine in James' long, wet hair. Logan moaned quietly into the kiss as James slid his soft tongue into his mouth, letting it roll across his roommate's. The sandy haired boy held his grip on the back of Logan's head, while the other hand snaked its way to his friend's dick, gently rubbing it back and forth. Desperate moans began to vibrate from the light skinned boy's throat, James taking the opportunity to lightly suck on Logan's lower lip. Then, James stopped, and broke the kiss, staring into Logan's deep chocolate eyes, before slowly sliding down to his knees.

Logan back up against the white ceramic wall of the shower, his fingers still tangled in James' long hair as his friend was now resting on his shins, his hand wrapped around his slick cock. "What do you want me to do, Logie?" James asked, sounding seductively innocent. Logan breathed heavily as he felt James' thumb slide up the head of his dick, circling his slit.

"Suck me," Logan huffed out, his eyes glued to James' pouty lips. Doing as he was told, the tallest boy's mouth slowly formed around the head of Logan's cock, his soft tongue sliding down the underside of his length. Logan inhaled sharply as he watched the shower's water rain down onto James, his wet lips sliding back and fourth over his manhood. The tips of James' teeth grazed over his skin as he sucked his friend, giving the pleasure more intensity. If he knew getting sucked off by James felt this good, this would have been happening long before now.

"J-James...if you keep that up," Logan moaned out, feeling the warm water tingle his skin as he was ready to burst. James then stopped, pulling himself back up.

"I don't think so Logan, at least...not yet," James breathed seductively onto his friend's lips, slowly pressing their mouths together. Logan could feel his roommate's hands sliding down his side and around his body, gripping onto his tight ass. Then, out of nowhere, Logan felt his feet leaving the ground, and he opened his eyes, realizing that James was lifting him up. "Straddle me," he moaned deeply into his shorter friend's mouth, sending shivers down Logan's skin. Doing as he was told, the fair skinned teen wrapped his legs around James, propping them on his narrow hips. Logan's arms laced around James' shoulders for support as he was pushed up against the wall, no longer in contact with the floor. Their kiss had started up again, their moist lips sliding around gently. James pulled away slowly, his mouth sticking to Logan's for a brief moment. Their foreheads rested on one another's, their eyes locked.

"Are you ready for me Logan?" James asked softly, his fingers pushing back some stray hair on Logan's forehead.

"I'm ready James."

And suddenly, Logan felt his virginity break free, flooding from his body as James' gently penetrated his hole. Logan leaned his head back, his perfect teeth clenched his lip as he held back a pained groan. James' hand was suddenly clasped around his friend's cock, easing the pain as he slid all the way in, feeling the tightness engulf his erection. Logan's body was hot, not just he insides but his entire being. And that warmth radiated onto James, crawling underneath his skin and giving his heart a shock. Logan whimpered a little, signaling for his band mate to begin. James' eyes seemed to go dark, filled with passion and lust, brimming with hunger as his fingers gripped Logan's hips, pulling halfway out of his hole, then pushing back in slowly. Then finally, he heard it.

Logan moaned, high pitched and pleasure filled.

James felt a wave of emotion flood his veins as he closed his copper eyes, feeling Logan's body ease into his. And he could literally feel the oxygen expand his lungs as he sucked in a soft breath. The small, whining moans coming from the smaller boy soon melted into long and deep breaths, his throat vibrating as he let James' name slip past his tongue. Over, and over, and over again. James couldn't take it. An unnoticeable tear escaped his eye, sliding down his face, mixing in with the shower's false rain.

He and Logan were one.

"_Logan..."_James parted his lips, thrusting one last time into his friend. And then, Logan felt himself being filled with James' lust, his passion.

His love.

Logan's own breath became shaky as James had made his mark, causing Logan's length to throb. His finger tips gripped his love'sslick back, sending his cum flowing from his body. "Oh, James," Logan's dark brown eyes steadily opened, peering into James' still dark irises. And he could tell that the taller teen had been teary eyed, small red lines squiggling on the whites of the orbs. James smiled crookedly, pressuring his body onto Logan's, embracing him in a tight hug.

This was love.


End file.
